The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balendpibi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during March 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars that are durable to environmental stresses, have dark green-colored foliage, and a spreading-trailing growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection coded 1597-2, not patented, characterized by its dark pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection coded 1521-B, not patented, characterized by its dark purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and very vigorous, semi-upright and spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2013 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2013 in Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.